


you’ll catch your death out there

by orphan_account



Series: Out the Backdoor and Down the Snicket [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Briggs, F/M, Fluff, Fort Briggs, I wish it was a fix it lol, Military, Pre-Relationship, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23493487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Private Roy Mustang arrives at Fort Briggs with the nightmares of a life long lost snapping at his heels.
Relationships: Olivier Mira Armstrong & Roy Mustang, Olivier Mira Armstrong/Roy Mustang
Series: Out the Backdoor and Down the Snicket [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690345
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	you’ll catch your death out there

Briggs gained a new soldier in the spring of 1905. The young man in question was one Private Roy Mustang. He was a sturdy looking kid, small for his age, but dark eyes that practically screamed struggle.

Brigadier General Olivier Armstrong watched the twenty year old move about his tasks with a quiet resolve, intent on his mission, be it moving supplies or knocking down icicles. Briggs got new recruits all the time, he’s nothing special. Or he wouldn’t have been if not for the fact that, unlike any other recruit, he had asked to be stationed in the snowy wasteland.

Suspicious, she had requested his file but, frustratingly, his record was spotless. Orphan, taken in by aunt, educated at a ragged school, and taking odd jobs until he was eighteen, then straight into the army. It wasn’t unusual for some of the poorest in society to enter the military, however, there was something about this kid...

Something old...

...and weary.

~~~

_February 1908_

Olivier sighed and put down the latest report from Central Command. From the looks of things, Ishval had fully descended into chaos. Not for the first time, she thanked a God she didn’t believe in for letting her stay in her fortress. Leaning back in her chair, she pinched the bridge of her nose and looked lazily at the ceiling. _Executive order 3066..._

With a soft whoosh, the door to her office swung open. First Lieutenant Mustang quickly set a mug of coffee on her desk, before moving quickly to stand at attention by the door. She eyed him carefully. He’d been mostly quiet for the duration of his posting, but from time to time, she saw flashes of the smart, cocky young man underneath. He practically skipped up the ranks, never faltering in his competence.

She looked at the report again. Mustang stayed silent. _Well trained, that one,_ she thought bitterly.

“Congratulations, Mustang. You’re getting a promotion,” she barked with a grim smile.

“Sir?” He questioned carefully. _Very well trained._

“They want you in Ishval.” He tensed quickly, his eyes going wide. “Oh relax, Lieutenant, that’s why I’m promoting you. Can’t have my best lap dog taken away.”

He frowned again, something hopeful flickering in his eyes, “You mean, you aren’t sending me to Ishval.”

Ah, so he too had heard the rumours.

“The bastards in Central,” he winced but wisely kept quiet, “are going to be sending the State Alchemists in soon anyway. I’m not sending a competent officer to get wasted as canon fodder.”

She stood up and marched over to the cabinet while pulling out her keys. “That is why, Major Mustang, I’m keeping you around, fuck whatever the brass say. You’re a Briggsman. This is where you’ll stay.”

He looked shocked. Unbidden, a smile graced his youthful features and he dropped into a half bow with his hands clasped before him. Handing over the rank markings, she smirked.

“My first order to as a major is,” she paused for dramatic effect, “ get those icicles knocked down, Major Mustang.”

He laughed, a sudden brittle but bright sound and ducked out the door. For some inexplicable reason, the room felt a bit colder.

**Author's Note:**

> Another concept that came to me at two in the morning. Hopefully I’m going to continue this and make it into a full fledged AU, but if i do...   
> its going to be angsty as all fuck.   
> To write, or not to write...  
> :D


End file.
